Belson Noles
Belson Noles 'is a supporting/minor character in ''Clarence. Belson is a bully who's more likely to throw out a sarcastic quip than a punch. A spoiled rich kid, Belson secretly likes Clarence, although he's never admit it. Appearance Belson is a short kid with bushy brown hair. He has a round body and wears a red shirt and blue pants, along with dark navy shoes. He has a unibrow and a long pinkish-orange nose under it. Personality Belson is usually very rude and spoiled, especially with Clarence and his mother, Cynthia. He'll always try his best and do anything to act cool in front of his friends. Episode Appearances Season 1 *"Pilot" *"Pretty Great Day with a Girl" *"Money Broom Wizard" *"Clarence's Millions" *"Honk" *"Zoo" *"Puddle Eyes" *"Dream Boat" (cameo) *"Average Jeff" (cameo) *"Lizard Day Afternoon" *"The Forgotten" (Tv Only) *"Belson's Sleepover" *"Pilot Expansion" *"Rough Riders Elementary" *"Bedside Manners" *"Suspended" *"Turtle Hats" *"Goldfish Follies" *"Straight Illin" *"Dust Buddies" *"Hurricane Dillis" *"Detention" *"Lil' Buddy" *"Chalmers Santiago" *"The Big Petey Pizza Problem" (Cameo) *"In Dreams" (Cameo) *"Balance" Comic Appearances *Clarence - Issue 1 *Clarence - Issue 2 *Clarence - Issue 3 Relationships Belson and Clarence.png *Clarence' - Belson is rude to Clarence, and bullies him. Despite this, Clarence is still respectful to Belson and seems to appreciate him. Stop that, Belson!.png *'Jeff' - Jeff seems to dislike Belson. *'Sumo' - Sumo and Belson hate each other. Belson is likely angry at Sumo because Sumo stole his video game console in "Belson's Sleepover". A Pretty Great Day with a Girl 069.png *'Nathan' - Belson seems to have Nathan as a body guard, although Nathan revealed in "Belson's Sleepover" that he dislikes Belson. *'Dustin' - Dustin is supposed to be a good friend of Belson, but Dustin revealed in "Belson's Sleepover" that he dislikes Belson. *'Percy' - Percy is one of Belson's "slaves". They seem to be neutral with each other. *'Cynthia' - Belson does not respect his mother, and seems to be quite annoyed with her, as he slammed a door in her face in "Belson's Sleepover" and refused to take out the trash as she instructed. *'Breehn' - Belson claims that Breehn is sick and absent in "Puddle Eyes." After that, Breehn says, "What? I'm right here." Breehn most likely is neutral to Belson or dislikes him. Gallery The gallery for Belson can be found here. Trivia *He was advertised as a supporting character but is actually a minor character. A similar occurence happened with Chad and Mary who were advertised as a main character although most of their appearances were minor roles and they haven't really appeared alot. *He has 9 buddy stars in "Clarence's Millions". *He seems to dislike Clarence, although he becomes a bit nicer towards him in "Zoo" in the end. *He has a slight resemblance to Steven from "Steven Universe", by the hairstyle. *In "Chalmers Santiago, he has an hideout at the abandoned house that is across Clarence's house, it is unknown if he returns after the episode. *His face resembles Bert from ''Sesame Street and The Robinsons from "The Amazing World of Gumball." *He lives across Clarence's house in the "Pilot". However this was changed in the series, however, it is possible that he moved to another house in Lizard Day Afternoon *So far, a running gag in Clarence is that he usually seen playing and/or buying a video game. *He is seen playing a gameplayer along with Nathan and Dustin in "Honk". *His full name is Belson Noles which is the same as the person who he was based on Nelson Boles but with the B and N switched around. *He has a figurine of Jake from "Adventure Time" on his shelf. *Him and Percy has a body shape that is similar to Uncle Grandpa. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Kids Category:Minor Characters